Mustang's office drabbles
by book-chan
Summary: Drabble dealing with Mustangs Office added The Party Part 1 drabble (The Date)
1. Default Chapter

Hawkeye's search for the perfect good man  
  
Alphonse Eleric: Suit of Armor, Winry would kill me, sweet, loves animals, cat person.  
  
Edward Eleric: to angsty and driven, not looking for a stable relationship, devoted, dedicated  
  
Roy Mustang: useless, directly over me, miniskirts, flirt, no time for real relationship full attention is on goal,  
  
Havoc: smokes, wants to try dog stir fry, miniskirts, pathetic, devoted,  
  
Alex Louis Armstrong: sparkles, caring, family tradition, likes children  
  
"Darn it I had hoped that if I made out the list of the available men that I know I would get a better choice than Armstrong. It's been entirely too long since I've been in a serious relationship if Armstrong is looking good. At least if I do date Armstrong he understands that my duty to Mustang is very important to me, unlike that last creep I dated. I can't believed he complained about the amount of time I spent doing stuff for Mustang, just because I to leave our anniversary dinner early because a case came up that I had to help Mustang deal with. It's not like it was that important, he just had a question to ask me... wait a min. what if he was going to propose? I guess he did have a reason to be a bit put off, but to then go and spread rumors that I was dating the Fuher's secretary for revenge was a bit much. How shall I approach Armstrong though,, I don't want to come on too strong." While Hawkeye was deciding on how to approach Armstrong, Roy and Havoc were having a similar conversation.  
  
"Mustang if we ever want to see miniskirts on all females in the military we need to find some way to keep Hawkeye occupied so that she doesn't notice the paperwork going through. Hmm, any ideas?" Havoc asked Mustang as they sat at the local watering hole, the Cat's Meow, well on their way to being slightly tipsy.  
  
"Well we could hook her up with someone, I'm sure between the two of us we can come up with a guy for her. We have to make sure though that the guy won't mind all the work that she does for me. Her last relationship was five years ago and it broke up because we had a case come up the day the guy was going to propose to her." Roy confided to Havoc over their new drink.  
  
"So we need to find guys that can handle her being gone at odd times and leaving suddenly when a mission comes up. He also needs to be someone new approve of. Hmmm." After a few minutes they came up with a list of names written on a napkin of who they knew that might work out as boyfriends for Hawkeye.  
  
Roy started by stating the name of the guy and then he and Havoc went over how appropriate for Hawkeye. "Ed, no he's a shrimp. Al, Winry would kill Hawkeye. Great, our last choice is Armstrong, it would mean lots of sparkles but at least he would understand if Hawkeye had to leave for a mission and he would treat her right as a woman. Right then, we start setting up Hawkeye with Armstrong." They concurred and got themselves another drink to celebrate their new plan.  
  
The next day in Roy's office:  
  
"Armstrong we have an important mission for you. You are to woo Hawkeye and keep her happy and occupied." Roy told him. "This is a very important mission that we are intrusting to you and you better take good care of her or we will boil you alive and make you into stir fry." 


	2. Operation StirFry

Havoc Vs. Black Hayate  
  
Havoc had come to view the existence of Black Hayate as an affront to his skills as a gourmet chef ever since Black Hayate had escaped his grasp to those of "I discipline strictly" Hawkeye. It was even worse because that d*mn Hawkeye kept bringing Black Hayate to the office, practically dangling the ^perfect^ dog for his stir-fry in front of his face. Becoming more and more frustrated each day, Havoc decided to do something about the source of his frustration, Black Hayate. Out of this decision came Operation Stir- Fry.  
  
Operation Stir Fry  
  
Havoc entered the office whistling sure that his new plan would succeed in bagging him the final ingredient for his stir-fry Black Hayate. While it was a simple plan (at least for him, it only involved four stages) it was sure to work. The first step of the plan was to call Col. Armstrong. "Armstrong I have a big favor to ask of you, could you take Hawkeye out for lunch today? She's had a tough week dealing with Col. Mustang's reactions to a lack of screen time."  
  
Armstrong was more than happy to spoil his darling and agreed that she definitely needed to be spoiled after having to deal with the Col.'s latest antics. Between the two of them they planned on Armstrong to take Hawkeye out for a nice Italian lunch.  
  
Havoc was delighted that the first step of plan one was going so successfully. Now he just had to convince Hawkeye that the office wouldn't fall apart without her if she went out to lunch with Armstrong.  
  
Surprisingly, at least to Havoc, Hawkeye didn't take much convincing about meeting Armstrong for lunch and only put up a weak protest. The fact that the Col. was out of the office for the day didn't hurt either.  
  
The third step was a relatively simple step it simply consisted of ringing the fire alarm so that everyone including the stupid dog lovers left the building so that he could catch Black Hayate.  
  
As everyone was in the process of leaving the building Havoc headed back in. The hunt for Black Hayate then commenced. Havoc quickly searched high and low before spotting Black Hayate's tail wagging from behind a desk. Quietly creeping up on his adversary Havoc leaped to grab the dog. Just as he had grasped him the door opened. It was Fullman. Knowing he was caught Havoc made his excuses. "I was just trying to find him in case it was a real fire I didn't want him to get hurt." Havoc then quietly whispered to Black Hayate "You won't get so lucky next time. You will be in my stir- fry!"  
  
Operation Stir-Fry Plan One Note: Failed 


	3. The Party Part 1 Setting the Date

Whenever the military had a tough nut that needed to be cracked immediately or that refused to be cracked there was only one option left. They gritted their teeth and called up Maes Hughes, Roy Mustang and Alex Louis Armstrong. Never in their experience could someone withhold information while facing one of them let alone more.  
  
In a dark back lit room deep in the bowels of administrative where ghouls and goblins were rumored to be hiding amidst the dank and moldy stacks of paper one brave clerk faced the might of these three alone. Leaning across the desk about to go into attack mode was Lt. Col Hughes feared wielder of the "Pictures" standing next to him ready to offer encouragement at any time by accidentally setting some of those treasure files a flame was the terror of the females and champion of the mini skirt, Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist. As if these two heavyweights weren't enough the champion of all scare tactics with a long family history in intimidation was Col. Armstrong.  
  
The clerk wilted slightly before this on slot but then straighten up for she could not betray this sacred duty she would protect Hawkeye (who was very kind to her and had protected her from some of Hughes worst excess and was more than a bit frightening herself)  
  
She resisted when Hughes showed her pictures of his daughter by attempting to shut her eyes and plug her ears. That tactic was particularly futile since as soon as she shut her eyes Lt. Col. Mustang was threatening to set fire to her precious books and papers that she had painstakingly recreated for Hughes. Still, she was able to resist both Hughes attempting to cause her to give in due to the cuteness of his daughter and Roy threatening her papers with the knowledge that Hawkeye would be appreciative.  
  
Pulling out to regroup Hughes and Roy decided to bring out the big guns and let Major Armstrong take over. Armstrong marched forward toward her while looming and sparkling with all seriousness. "The long family tradition of the Armstrong family had shown that birthday parties are wonderful things and that surprise parties are even better ..." The clerk struggled to ignore Armstrong but was unable to and then she heard a few key words "Beloved, Chocolates, new gun". With stars in her eyes she jumped up onto the desk and declared "For the sake of true love I will help you." Calmly stepping down she then gives them the information they wanted Hawkeye's birth date. 


End file.
